Squeak X Fuzz Ball X Tommy Love Triangle
by hitgirlgomez
Summary: This is a unknown request it's form someone I don't kwon who this person is but the person told me it Was a boy so the boy must kwon DeathPrincess821 and Tommy-the-panda and for love of god no it's not planawsome really do you think would he would request this it has some lomen In it and he hate lemon come on people 8( anyway this is Boyxboy yeah that right .
1. Chapter 1

Note: hey guys I'm back yeah thank to Tommy the panda help x3 I couldn't get it done all by myself it really help lot anyway let get start ;D ooh don't own any of the oc well I own Sunshine she my oc

Squeaker gazed out of the window airplane, he sighed. He had a happy life with his parents in China, but that paper changed his life, his cousin, Tommy, had asked for him to live with him.

Alone with a cousin he only saw a few times when he was four or five? The thirteen growled, he wanted to stay home, he had no one to talk too, or listen to. His parents left him be, because they liked to be alone as well.

The plane soon dropped down, Squeaker made a small 'squeak' as he dropped his book, after picking it up. He walked out in the hallway. Others pushing as he rolled his eyes, other animals annoyed him.

Once he got out, two large arms wrapped themselves around him and swung him around. "Squeaker! Bubby! It's been, FOREVER!"

Squeaker sighed and waited until he let go. Tommy looked over him, the red panda has reddish brown fur with distinct white marks on its face and tail, thick fur, reddish brown with a very thick ringed tail, but fluffy. Has green spectacles, wearing a purple, tint dark blue sweater with jeans that go to his ankles, and dress shoes.

Squeaker looked over Tommy, a black and white panda with a darkish green short sleeved shirt with gray blue shorts that goes to his knees, a large golden earring, and sharp buck teeth.

As Squeaker see someone standing next to Tommy he look it's was a cat with Dark blue fur with purple highlights, a black belly-shirt, and jeans short, shorts. Bare feet. He nvere thought he would find love or that what he thinks as he blush madly than he look away and ask .

"Hey Tommy who this?"

Tommy look at Squeaker and said "Oh I'm sorry this my boyfriend his name is FazzBall ... Hey FuzzBall this my cousin I was tell you early .. Is he a cutie " as Tommy pick him up and hug him ..Squeaker just roll his eye .

"It nice to meet you Squeaker " said FazzBall with a silme on his face that made Squeaker had a butterfly in his stomach and look way before he could say anything he saw a young girl who was about his age she was standing close to Tommy . She was a adorable fluffy pomeranian shun Dog but her ear are down her color fur was a Blond/Gold her eye

color Violet/ blue but it was big although she had red noes and a pink cheek Sunshine and her tile is fuffy and curly Who has a round, childish face and just very adorable and who look vary innocent ... Squeaker thoughts himslfe I wounder if she kwon about doujinshi yaoi ...

"Hey Tommy who is this kid why is she hug you?" Said Squeaker .

Tommy look down and said "Oh this my kid me and boyfriend want a kid so we adopted .." He smile and look at her and said " her name is Sunshin... Sunshine say hi to my

cousin .

Sunshine smiled and said, "Hello!"

Squeaker smiled a bit and waved. Fuzz Ball patted his head. "It's a pleasure to meet you. And yes, Tom-Tomie, he is a cutie."

Squeaker raise an eyebrow at the nickname for his cousin. Tommy pushed him a bit by the back and told him all about the years, like how his village had burned to the ground, and how Annie and Fuzz Ball took care of him until he was healed.

Then Fuzz Ball and him got together, and got Sunshine, then moved in with Annie and Ally, with Ally and her having a son, Sunshine always had someone to play with. Even if his expression was blank, and he never spoke.

Then he whispered how Fuzz Ball wanted another child but he knew all the other children were insane so he asked his parents to let him stay there.

Squeaker only listened, very annoyed of the talking. Fuzz Ball finally asked, "So, what do you like do to?"

* * *

Notes: well that will be it for the day don't worry I will make more :3


	2. Chapter 2 meet the Family

**Hey I'm back os who ready for more story X3 okay here we go**

* * *

Squeaker look at FuzzBall and blush madly "well I like Quite place and writing story and talking to talking to people in chatrooms. Oh like read books. ... What about you F-FuzzBall." Ho god he was have a hard time say his name without having to blush as FuzzBall look at him and smile

Oh god that smile how he want to kiss his lip as Squeaker bulsh madly .

"Well I like to cook and read as well and hung out with friend." Said FuzzBall and pat Squeaker as Squeaker thought he was going to pass out right there and then as they get in the car While Tommy put Squeaker stuff in the back of the car and get in the car .

"Come on!" Tommy screamed, Squeaker got in the back with Sunshine, she asked many questions, Squeaker tried not to scowl as he answered each question. They pulled up to a two story house, it was a white house with the paint fading out or wood curing up. It was old, and looked like it was going to fall in.

Squeaker gulped as Fuzz Ball grabbed some of his things, Squeaker suddenly helped him and opened the door the best he could. It opened to a hallway, which was dark, with pictures of a brown cat, lime green mouse, and a child that seemed to be a mix between the two.

Squeaker found little to no pictures of Tommy, but Fuzz Ball or Sunshine was in each. The hallway had two openings on each wall, one to the living room, another to a kitchen. The house had rich, gorgeous things in it. And, at the end of the hallway, by a bathroom, was stairs.

Squeaker was shock that his to see his cousin have a nice place the last time he saw Tommy house wasn't as nice as this as he look round.

"well are you going to stand there or Im I going have carry you? Tommy ask as Squeaker scowl and said "No"

By the way your room will be right next to Sunshine."

Said FazzBall with a smile on his face and pat Squeaker on the head and than look at Sunshine.

"Sunshine dare will take Squeaker to his room and show him round thank you." Said FazzBall and kiss her on the head as it made Squeaker little envy of that kiss oh how he want to him as he felt someone grabbing his hand and show him his room as he look at Sunshine and raise an eyebrow... Than ask .

"Hey Sunshine could you let go of me and why are there no photo of Tommy it just you or FuzzBall?

"I don't kwon why daddy don't have a photo of him you can ask Mommy." Said Sunshine with a smile on her face

Squeaker raise an eyebrow and said "Mommy you kwon that

FuzzBall is a guy right?" As they stop to his room .

Squeaker saw his room huge, and even with a computer! "I know Mommy's a guy, but he's more like a mommy, so he's my mommy!"

Squeaker wasn't going to fight with her on this, she shown him around the house, Squeaker looked around in wonder. "How does Tommy pay for this?"

"Oh, Aunt Annie pays for the house, and Uncle Ally!"

"I see. But who is this Aunt Annie and Uncle Ally ." Said Squeaker as he walk in to his room and take a look at the computer and set down than turn and look at Sunshine.

"Well Aunt Annie is a sweet loving aunt I look up and same with Aunt AnUie too." said Sunshine

"Wait there 2 aunt sound like to me your Uncle Ally is a 2 timer ." said Squeaker while try to work the computer

Sunshine face become red as the water come out of her eye Sunshine doesn't like it when people talk bad about her family and said "UNCLE ALLY is not a 2 timer !" As she look at and said " That auntie other Personality she only come out if I'm in hurt or if Im cry she vary Overprotective of me I don't know why... and hey what a 2 timer ?" As Sunshine look at Squeaker..

Squeaker looked down at her for a moment, hoping no one heard that, and then sighed. "It's nothing."

Sunshine crossed her arms and growled, Squeaker stood and asked, "Where next?"

* * *

Note : Thanks Tommy the Panda for help me sand I will see you in the next ch bye now :3


	3. Chapter 3 meet the Family

Notes: Well I don't really have much to say but let to to the story :3

* * *

As scowl Sunshine than forgot about what had said Squeaker .she look at him with a smile on her face and went to grab Squeaker hand ... "I kwon to Dan room he won't bit unless you make him mad other than that he vary kind and a bookworm too I'm sure he won't mind than we could a tea party!" As they walk out of Squeaker 's room to the long hall way than that stop at Annie and Ally . Sunshine look at there room and Said. " This Annie and Ally room" while Squeaker try to open the door but Sunshine had grab his hand and said " don't go in there we can't I don't know why but that what Uncle Ally said os but we can go to Dan ." room as she walk him to Dan room.

Sunshine tried to open the door of Dan's door, but the cat mouse slammed it closed. He was a lime-green mouse with dark brown highlights, he had one dark pink eye with a brown ring around it. The other was deep scarlet, his expression blank.

"Dan! Can we go in your room?"

He shook his head, and then looked over at Squeaker. Squeaker made a chattering noise out of shock and, somewhat fear.

it startled Sunshine and Squeaker ... Squeaker was behind Sunshine she was in shock and little scared ."I'm so sorry Squeaker I don't kwon what happen or what got in to him he never act like that this nvere happen before and you don't need to be scary ok." Sunshine look at Dan with her big Violet/ blue eye and said "What wrong Dan did we made you mad we are sorry and you are sacring me and Tommy's cousin you remember don't you the one Tommy was talking about anyway this Squeaker and Squeaker this Dan ." As Subshine was now behind Squeaker who look traumatic by Dan acting .

Dan petted her head, and handed her a note. That said, "I do not want him in my room."

"Oh." Sunshine said, "okay."

As she has a big cute smile on her face and look at Squeaker and said "Sorry Squeaker he does want you in his room . As she still had the smile on her face Squeaker raise an eyebrow .

"Why does not want me in his room ?" Said Squeaker

Sunshine look at him .

"I don't kown I'll ask " said Sunshine who turn and look at Dan with a cute smile on her face

"Hey Dan why don't like boy in your room when I first come here you let me in your room it because Squeaker is a boy ?" Sunshine Who now confuse .

Dan sighed and then wrote, "He doesn't belong."

Sunshine just sighed and pulled Squeaker along, Dan giving him a look before walking away. Sunshine opened her bedroom door. Squeaker's eyes widened.

Squeaker look at Sunshine and ask "what's was that about why did Dan give me that look ?"

Sunshine turn and said "oh I think he does that to everyone don't let him get to you he just shy is all" Sunshine had a big smile on her face and pat Squeaker back and than ending up hugging him and look at him with a worry face.

"Why is your eyes os widen is there something in my that scaring you ? "Said Sunshine .

* * *

Notes: Well that it for the day oh Im so tired :(anyway I well see you in the next ch :3 bye


	4. Chapter 4 Love

**Well I'm back did you miss me and I want say thank you Tommy the Panda for help me okay let get to the story X3 oh this had lemon in it os you don't like it don't read it and it Boyxboy :3 **

* * *

Its fine: Squeaker pulled on a smile, "No…I was just worried about that."

Sunshine smile widened even more. Fuzz Ball walked in, he picked up Sunshine, then put an arm around Squeaker, "Have you seen the house?"

'As much of it as I want to.' Squeaker thought. Then nodded. Sunshine said nothing. Fuzz Ball petted his fur in a motherly manner, Squeaker blushed nonetheless. They walked down stairs, Ally, Annie, and Tommy were at the table.

"We're going out." Sunshine shouted, her smile brighten.

"Hey, Sunshine, I kinda need your help on this." Annie said, then rose her ear to show it was glued to Ally's.

"I, hate, everything." She snarled.

"You should go now." Tommy warned, Fuzz Ball pushed the red panda out the door before anything else happened.

As the room was quite make Squeaker feeling uneasy as he look way try to hind his blush he was reder than his fur .

"Well what would you like to eat we lot of thing "said FuzzBall

"Mmm... I like soup and a tea is that oh okay with you " said Squeaker without try his best not to Blush .

"Sure I"I make that right now you just wait at the table okay dare ."

As it make Squeaker blush at the name being call dare but at same time it was nice to be call dare by someone you love as it made him smile 2min later FuzzBall comes back with the food and drink he as a sweet smile on his face oh how he want to kiss those lip and hug him and look at him .

FuzzBall set the food down and the drink as well.

Fuzz Ball handed him the tea, and soap. They sat down and drunk. Both the tea and soap. Fuzz Ball kept smiling as he finished, Squeaker waited, his blush grew as Fuzz Ball told him all about the town.

…

Squeaker found himself sitting on the soft purple grass. Fuzz Ball laying down, Fuzz Ball blushed harder as Squeaker also sat down. "The sky looks pretty, doesn't it?"

"Y-yes." Squeaker blushed.

Fuzz Ball smiled and told him of a time Tommy and him had gone here on a date, their first kiss by a tree next to them, and the words, "FBXT" cut into it. Squeaker frowned, he loved Tommy, like a brother. But it bothered him, a bit.

He than he could take it anymore os he ending up give FuzzBall a hug and it made FuzzBall blush hard and he hug him back and said what wrong do miss someone I hear that you don't like giving people hug Tommy told me that you hate hugs ." As FuzzBall has a worry on his face and Look at Squeaker

"I like to hug some people my cousin doesn't kwon everything about me ... And when I come in the house why is't any photo of Tommy ?" Said Squeaker as he was still hug him .As Squeaker get on top of FuzzBall his breath become hot he hold FuzzBall both of FuzzBall Hand and kiss his lip as FuzzBall was now in shock and confused as he was now scared .

"Wait what are you doing this does feel right " said FuzzBall as he was about to cry.

"Mmm" said Squeaker he didn't mean to make FuzzBall cry it made him mad at himself and he look at FuzzBall face all he saw was a scared cry with big baby blue eye and he couldn't it any more .

"Sorry my dare but I'm horny " as Squeaker take his short short off ...

Squeaker felt odd for doing this, how was Fuzz Ball weaker then him? He was only thirteen. In case he wasn't weaker, Squeaker pulled off his shirt and tied Fuzz Ball's wrists with the tree by them. Fuzz Ball almost pulled the whole tree down, yes, he wasn't weaker.

Squeaker had pulled the short jean shorts off, Fuzz Ball shouted out, "I-I'll do anything, b-but please n-n-not this!

Squeaker look at FuzzBall eye all he saw was sacredness and hurt he could do that to him as he look down to the gourd and said " you said you would anything for me right ?"

FuzzBall said "nothing" only look at him as he was now sobbing Squeaker touch FuzzBall cheek and kiss them as he went down to his neck and suck on it and put his hand on FuzzBall boxers ..

Fuzz Ball gasped and cried out, "I said anything but this!"

Squeaker stoked his wet cheek, "I'm only giving you pleasure, see?"

Squeaker held on his penis, and stoked it; Fuzz Ball turned his head away, more tears running down as he whimpered.

"Are you enjoying this?"

"N-no! P-please stop!"

Squeaker look at him and said "Im only going to give you pleasure don't worry to will feel good"as he hug him and look down and suck his p-e-n-i-s and said does it feel good as he kiss FuzzBall lip and smile .

FuzzBall was now sobbing and whimpered he didn't want his this only for Tommy he want Tommy .

"Tommy help me Tommy hel- "he was cut of by Squeaker as Squeaker kiss him deeper and feeling FuzzBall mouth how he like sweet and sugar to him as FuzzBall whimpered and cry even more ...

Fuzz Ball swung his body around trying to move, but Squeaker had tied his arms down, making them useless. Squeaker gone back to his c-o-c-k. Squeaker went up and down on his manhood. Fuzz Ball hated the unwanted pleasure, he felt himself close. "Please! No more! Tommy! Please help me!"

Squeaker frowned, he was still thinking of Tommy. Squeaker licked the head of the d-i-c-k, then, he licked the sides, making Fuzz Bal have to bit his lip so he wouldn't moan.

Squeaker licked his leg, earning a shiver from the dark blue cat. Squeaker softly took Fuzz Ball's shirt off, but he couldn't do it all the way. He just put it over Fuzz Ball's head.

FuzzBall was now was cry as he came inside of Squeaker mouth as Squeaker smile lightly and "see I can make you feel really good we haven got to the good part ." As he grab both of his leg and put his manhood in FuzzBall as FuzzBall cry and whimpered in pain .

"Don't do this I don't want this..,stop ...someone help me !"

FuzzBall said as he was sobbing hard as he could feel Squeaker going in and out of him he flat os useless as he want Tommy to save him he was getting Rape by a boy that no one will believe him this hurt him even more as he now sobbing but he flat Squeaker kiss him and as he was about to come .. " Tommy help me."

Fuzz Ball tried to kick, but he was in so much pain. Squeaker was gentle, keeping the pain away as much as he could. Fuzz Ball kept sobbing, Squeaker wiped his tears, he kissed and nuzzled into the crying male. Fuzz Ball felt a hot water like come inside him, Fuzz Ball sobbed even more.

Squeaker was done, he pulled out. Fuzz Ball kept sobbing; Squeaker wiped his tears and asked, "What's wrong?"

"N-no…N..No one well believe me…I-I am n-not loyal t-to T-Tommy….!" Fuzz Ball cried even harder

Squeaker stared at FuzzBall and hug him and kiss his cheek

and Cupping cheek" shh It okay don't need to cry let pull you pants up and hey I'm vary loyal to you.." As Squeaker clean up the mass on FuzzBall and pull his pant up long with the boxer and pull down FuzzBall shirt down as he stand up and cleaning the mass on him and pulling up his pants up and putting his shirt on and got on his keen and unit FuzzBall look at him and said nothing but sobbing and whimpering ..

Squeaker smiled then said, "You won't even remember."

"H-huh…?" The cat questioned, his voice cracked from the tears. Squeaker took out a small needle and injected Fuzz Ball, Fuzz Ball jumped back.

"W-what did you put in that?!"

"Something that'll make you forget the last 24 hours. I couldn't have you run around and tell everyone, could I?"

Fuzz Ball looked down at his arm, then the boy. He felt more tears coming as he passed out. Squeaker walked over to him and stoked his cheek. He knew he wanted Fuzz Ball even more now, but, for the time being, he only took out a small knife and whispered to the unconscious form. "I'm sorry."

He cut into his face, arms, leg, and ears. When he was done, he walked back home, with Annie's ear, that was once glued, torn off, and a part of Ally's mouse ear sew into it.

Ally's ear was also torn, but had nothing sew into it. "I hate Lumpy." She growled, the one who tried to help, but failed.

When Squeaker walked in with a bleeding unconscious Fuzz Ball everyone circled him. He made up a story that Fuzz Ball fell off a cliff, and that's why he's cut up so bad. Fuzz Ball, because of the drug, wouldn't too able to tell the truth.

Tommy laid him down in their bedroom and put a cold rag on his forehead. "Squeaker, buddy, could you leave me alone with Fuzzy?"

Squeaker frowned at the nickname for his crush. "Fine."

* * *

Note: well the next Ch will be more lemon with TommyxFuzzBall and I will see you in the next Ch bye now :3


	5. Chapter 5 love

I'm getting vary tired now :( anyway on with the stroy :3

* * *

As Tommy sat down on the bad with FuzzBall who was now unconscious it has been an hour for FuzzBall to wake up Tommy who look at and ask "Fuzzy are you okay honey?"

"Eh- wh-what happen why I'm cover in cuts?" Said FuzzBall

"You mean you don't remember what happen to you?" Said Tommy who now in shock how could some one forget what had happen to them as he look at his lover and kiss him on the lip.

FuzzBall smile and kiss him back and said Sorry " Tomie I don't really remember" and than moan in to the kiss as Tommy take off his short short and kiss him on the neck and arm and the leg as FuzzBall hard by Tommy touch as Tommy smile and look at him and smile.

"My someone honey I haven't got to the fun part yet too."

FuzzBall look way and Blush madly and said " You shouldn't say those kind I'd thing" while Tommy was kiss him all over the places ...

Fuzz Ball giggled as Tommy kissed his stomach, the flat, smooth skin and thin fur now had butterfly kisses everywhere as Tommy got to his cock, Fuzz Ball gasped as Tommy licked all over it, then sucked with so much feeling.

Fuzz Ball panted harder and harder, Tommy gone up and down on his manhood, Fuzz Ball felt something was wrong, like a memory he couldn't remember. But the feeling was soon forgotten as Fuzz Ball came, sweat covered him, Tommy even a little sweaty. Tommy swallowed all of his come.

Fuzz Ball moaned, inhaling deeply as Tommy crawled back up to him. The overweight panda pinned Fuzz Ball down in a playful way and kissed him deeply, and then slipped his tongue in gently into Fuzz Ball's warm and wet mouth.

He licked around his mouth, Tommy even licked Fuzz Ball's teeth. Fuzz Ball panted and moaned into the kiss, Tommy finally broke the kiss and whispered into Fuzz Ball's ears, "I love you."

"I-I love y-you too…" Fuzz Ball blushed. Tommy pulled his legs up and shoved in, his legs resting on Tommy's shoulders. Fuzz Ball squeaked in pain, Tommy pushed in and out slowly at first, but when Fuzz Ball was ready, he tried harder.

Tommy saw Fuzz Ball's boner, he smirked and give him a hand job, Fuzz Ball panted and held on his lover's ears hard, his fists in the ears as he sweated and panted.

Finally, they both came. Fuzz Ball screamed out Tommy's name, as Tommy did the same. Tommy lay down by Fuzz Ball. Fuzz Ball nuzzled into him, him being overweight and warm, he was like a big teddy bear. Fuzz Ball smiled and blushed as he fell asleep on his lover's chest and stomach.

Unknown to them, Squeaker was standing by the door, watching them. He scowled.

As he shut the door to Tommy and FuzzBall's room Squeaker won't forget what he had to FuzzBall ...oh the feeling he love FuzzBall even more than never how he want FuzzBall to call his name in w lustful way how he to do all thing sexual thing to him he love his new crush/lover as he was standing there something touch him and made him startle as he look down it was Sunshine he scowled at her

"What do you want now ?" Said Squeaker

Sunshine look at him in a way shocking way and it almost made her cry

"I-I just want to kwon why are you standing there and you didn't had to be os mean I was go to tell you that dinner is ready." as Sunshine try not to cry she ran to Dan and leave Squeaker al alone . ...

Squeaker watched as Dan picked her up and took her in his room, before giving Squeaker a look. Squeaker sighed and walked into his room, he locked his door and got on his computer. He stayed in there until someone knocked on his door.

He opened it to see Fuzz Ball, who was, for the first time, looked mad, and wasn't blushing. "We need to have a talk."

Squeaker's looked up at him shocked. Fuzz Ball told him to sit down the bed, Fuzz Ball sat down by him. "Sunshine told me you were looking into my room, when me and Tommy were…" Fuzz Ball stopped, he blushed even more. He didn't want to know how much he saw, he didn't want to have this talk!

"And you made Sunshine cry. Now, before I begin." Fuzz Ball said, he looked over at Squeaker and sighed. "Can you explain yourself?"

Squeaker had look at FuzzBall he kwon had had to come up with something before relying he sighed "I thought I had hare something in your room like you are in pain or something I was worry that someone was hurting you so I want to check it out and to find nothing and I didn't see you or Tommy doing anything than I shutting the and then that when Sunshine startle me I'm sorry I get mad when someone scary me I didn't to make her cry." As Squeaker just sat there and wait for FuzzBall to relayed.

FuzzBall Blush aboutSqueaker seeing him and Tommy doing it "oh that good you didn't see anything but you need to knocked on someone door any door really and you need to say your sorry to Sunshine oh by the way dinner is ready so meet us down to the kitchen okay oh Im okay don't worry about what happen to me okay ." Said FuzzBall with kinda of smile on his face before going to down the Kitchen as he shut the door . Squeaker just sighed not want to eat it going seeing Sunshine because he kwon that he will have to face with Dan .

* * *

well that it for now :) bye see you in the next ch


	6. Chapter 6 Family things

Well this is the last story I kwon it sad but hey I'm working on some other story os don't need to worry :3

* * *

Squeaker walked down stairs and saw Sunshine; he sighed and walked up to her. "I'm sorry…For hurting your feelings."

Sunshine smiled and hugged him. "It's okay! Thank you!"

Dan was too busy reading a book to see him, so he tried to sat down at the table with Fuzz Ball, who looked like he just woke up, which he did, and Tommy, he was drinking coffee trying to stay up. From the fun they had they hoped to stay asleep for a little longer.

Squeaker snarled, but tried to keep it to himself, but the images flooding in his mind. Making him hot.

As he stared form the distant Sunshine look at him and look the the same place he was staring at "Hey Squeaker what are you look at and are you feeling okay ?" She said As Sunshine touch his forehand than touch her "Hey feel little hot are you sick if you are go back to bed I will tell daddy that you are not feeling so well." She said as Sunshine was about go to her dad but Squeaker stop her .

"Mmm?" Said Sunshine and than look at him "what wrong?" she ask

"You don't need to tell your dad I'm find I'm not sick it okay really." Said Squeaker

"Are you sure ?" Said sunshine with a worry look on her face.

"I'm sure let just set and eat okay." Said Squeaker with a smile on his face

"Okay?" Said Sunshine and set next to Dan as she eat her dinner and than look at Dan's book and ask " what you reading Dan" as she had a smile on her face .

He wrote something down on a notepad and handed it to her, the seven year old cat mouse started to eat. Sunshine blinked before asking, "Could I read it?"

Dan shook his head, Squeaker sighed, as he tried to eat. Fuzz Ball rubbed his eye sleepily. "Fuzz Ball? Are you alright?"

Questioned Annie, who was rubbed the sore sew half ear. Ally slapped her paw, Annie crossed her arms and huffed. "Yes master, just sleepy."

Squeaker dropped his spoon at that, his dirty mind coming back.

"Then maybe you should go to bed, I mean, you just had fell off a cliff!" Annie said, picking up her spoon and pointing at Fuzz Ball.

"Yeah, and you f-u-c-ked Tommy. So." Ally started, then frowned as everyone looked at her shocked. "Well, if you don't want me to hear it, don't put my room by theirs. They fuck like bunnies!"

"I need to go." Squeaker said, then ran out of the room. The rest, besides Dan, looked at the doorway shocked.

"Damn it, Ally! You scarred the boy!" AnUie screamed.

"Oh shut up!" Ally yelled.

Sunshine look at eveyone and than hug Dan form behind as she was sacred she did not like when her aunt and Unlec yell at each other. As he ran to his room and lock it he sat on the bed and than lay down rest his eye but he could because there someone knocked on his door he get up and walk to the door and ask "who is it ?"

"It's AnUie can I come in?"

Squeaker open the door for Anuie as she walk in and set on his bed .

"Come." Said AnUie as Sqeaker went to set by AnUie who than hug him and smile lightly .

"sorry for my husband scary like that she can be an ** something and don't be sacred okay?" Said AnUie

Sqeaker had said nothing for a min but look at her and said "can I be alone now?"

AnUie look at him with a worry face and said "don't you want to eat your food will get cold."

Sqeaker Lay on his bed and said" no I'm not really hungry and I'm tired I just want to sleep."

AnUie look at him and said "Oh okay."and shut the door.

the end

* * *

i kwon this suck but hey it better than nothing right ? Well Im done for the day bye :)


End file.
